MalfoyYOU ARE WHAT?
by hilda-gatita
Summary: what would happen if Draco gets blind and Hermione have to take care of him? How does Harry, and Narcissa react when he say that he is blind? and the most important: How come he is blind? Come and read it
1. Chapter 1 ministry,hospital, home

AVISO: A todos mis seguidores en español… lo siento pero este es un caso especial, mi primer Dramione será en inglés.

So here i am, my first dramione and its only because my dear **kellyBeans02DMHG**, told me that I have great ideas, you have to excuse me but my English may be a little confusing cause it's not my former language (that's make sense).

This fic it's inspired in the stories of my dear **Kelly**, I hope you read hers (I love them very much).

PAY ATTENTION: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY MESS WITH THE STORY AND THE CHARACTERS.

chapter 1: ministry, hospital, home

The war leave many damages, the golden three have suffered so many loses; not only in the army, also family lost, and the last ones are the most painful.

Hermione was standing in the door of the place that she once call home, and in this point she realizes what Harry feels, that emptiness in the chest when you recall you lost something important, _"evil step to hurry"_ she said to make herself move and wipe the tears that unconsciously drop. She walked towards the ministry, after the war she persuaded Harry to finish their studies even if they don't go to Hogwarts, that say: private lessons, and that's how they finished their last year, in the Blacks manor studying, after that many changes went one after other, the two of them ended sharing the post of prime minister, after the loss of her parents the other thing that hurt her the most was her relationship whit Ron, only a few months together and he said "we were better as friends" and so, they are friends now, he could have say that but she still love him not with a friendly feeling.

-It's today right Mione? , two years have passed since then, and I still feel guilty about it. – said a voice that only belongs to Harry, she turn her head to face her best friend, work partner and only family she have.

-And its two years that I keep saying this to you: it was not your fault; it was my own decision, right or wrong but MY own decision. - Reply her with authority, she was sick and tired to hear Harry blaming himself, for the "memory lost" of her parents.

-You can say that as many times as you want but that doesn't change the fact that its indirectly my fault – he said with a small smile in his face to let her know that he give up.

-You never change- Said her with the same smile in her face.

-What's the matter Mione? The memories came back at you? - Said Harry passing an arm around her shoulders.

-Yeah, but you know that it's only for today, tomorrow I'll be the same as always- She replied with a sad smile.

-Ok, then I waits for you in my house with marshmallows, chocolate cookies, and hot milk- Said Harry smiling. – Well let's work, man how many followers does that guy had? , I'm really sick of treating with death eaters, two years in a row and we don´t finish yet – Said with exasperation when he saw the list of judgments for that day.

-Some of them were forced; others were under the _imperius_ curse, but you are right, most of them were on his side by choice so we have to see who was who in the war- Replied Hermione sighing.

They arrived at the judgments room, and open the doors, to be welcomed by the young members of the new Wizengamot, most of them old mates of them, and also there was Ron, one of the "golden lions" and so called main heroes, was there to help the two ministers in the judges.

-Well hello everybody, it's been a while, let's start with this, first of all I want the research department to bring me the ones that its proved to be under the _imperius_ curse, and give Hermione the list of the forced ones, we all know this is the fast way to do this- Said Harry with his usual tone.

-Harry, we have a problem here, this have to be wrong, it says Lucius Malfoy act by force, well we know Draco was, and Narcissa was dragged in to but Lucius?, I mean Lucius Malfoy?, I don't think so- Said Hermione after look at her list.

-Well, then the Malfoy family it's going to be the last case of the day, I give you all this time Mione, move your underlining and prove it- Say Harry to Hermione with a serious look

-Not need, I only need to talk to Malfoy before their judge, mind to accompany me? - Said Hermione smiling.

-Ok, in the recess we go and talk to Malfoy, how come I can't deny you anything? - Replied Harry with a smile at the end.

-Because I'm your adorable friend- Said Hermione smiling.

After ten judgments, Harry calls a recess, and that's when they go and talk with Draco Malfoy.

-Good afternoon Malfoy, we want to talk to you, alone- Said Harry specifying the "alone" and taking Draco from the detention cell.

-You got a problem Potter? You want me to plead for my freedom? - Said Draco with his viper tongue as always.

-No, I was the one that want to talk with you, now tell me right and clear, is it true that your father was forced to be a death eater?- Said Hermione angrily.

-And you expect me to say yes and send my own father to Askaban? - Said sarcastically Draco.

-I was hoping you to do the right thing, he could be your father but he was a death eater and kills many people, and also he caused the basilisk incident, I don't care if he redeems himself or not after the war- Said with fury Hermione.

-Don't get mad Granger, I'm going to talk, but not for the magic world but for my mother, you're right my father wasn't forced nor under a curse either, it was his own choice, but he knew about the investigation and did anything to prove that he was forced, and when I said anything it means anything, he hit my mother when she suggest to give up and accept the punishment, I don't want him near us- Reply Draco with a serious look.

-I understand, let's go Harry our recess its over- Said Hermione to Harry and they walk away from Malfoy.

At the end of the day the judgments of the Malfoy were the last and easiest ones, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were exonerated, and Lucius was condemned to suffer the "kiss".

The only thing that was considered was the fact that Ron insist to watch over them, he said they may follow the paths of Lucius after that and suggest constant vigilance, but the court decide to consider it and then give a proper reply.

-We finish for today, huff…I'm really exhausted, your offer from this morning still stands?- Said Hermione with a tired look.

-Of course, let's go and buy the marshmallows – Said Harry laughing.

After spending the night over Harrys house, Hermione returns to hers, only to find an owl with a letter with the sign of the Wizengamot at the door, she sigh, always the same, after a judge they send letters expressing gratitude and amazedness, so she starts to read the last part skipping the compliments and the sweet words, when she finish to read the letter she received another owl from the Saint Mungo Hospital, she read the Wizengamot letter again, maybe she sipped to much, and so she did. The letter says that she was selected as the most capable witch to watch over Draco Malfoy, she was stunned, how for Merlin sake was she selected to do that job?, then she read the Saint Mungos letter, she didn't finish the letter when appear at the reception of the hospital.

-Good morning mistress, I'm Hermione Granger…- She was introducing herself when Harry interrupted.

-And I'm Harry Potter, we are looking for the Malfoys, we are their legal guardians- Finished Harry huffing.

-hum… ok, follow me- Said the young nurse- they suffer an attack in their manor, the responsible were captured, but they suffer a big damage, they spend the whole night here we didn't know who we were supposed to call… and we informed the ministry, then they told us they may need supervision so they give us your addresses- Explain the nurse while walking through the corridors, and finally stopped at one door- they can go home now but you may know their situation, the younger may have a disability, we couldn't discover what kind of disability yet but we know he have one, and the mistress may be very weak and exhausted all the time- Explain the nurse and opened the door.

-Excuse me, but your guardians come to pick you up- Said the nurse to the Malfoys.

-Granger and Potter? This must be a joke- Exclaims Draco but was silenced by a look of his mother.

-We are surprised as well Malfoy, well, pleased to meet you again Mrs. Malfoy, I'm very grateful with you, and so I agree to be your guardian, only for make that sure, I didn't chose, the ministry send me a letter to let me know that I'm going to be your guardian, so let's go Mrs. Malfoy- Said Harry smiling

-Thank you Potter, you can call me Narcissa, but I'm worried about my son- Said Narcissa looking at Draco's direction.

-You don't have to worry, I'm going to be his guardian mistress, and I give you my word that I'm going to do my best to make your son comfortable, I know that you and him don't like the _kinds_ like me but I swear he will be safe and you can come to visit him anytime you like- Say Hermione shaking the hand of the lady.

-Granger right? I have nothing towards the muggleborn, today I owe my life and my sons live to _someone like you_, my dear- Say Narcissa with a smile- Well, I'm going my beloved son, I visit you someday soon- say Narcissa while hugging Draco- Please, I'm begging you, don't give problems to this girl, I pray to Merlin to take away some Malfoy and give you some Black- she whispered on Draco's ear.

-Come Malfoy, we are going to your new home- Said Hermione taking a corner of Malfoys clothes and disappearing.

When Malfoy saw the house of Hermione he stroke his eyes and sighed with relief, although it was placed at a street full of muggles, the house was a magic one.

-Pretty nice Granger, I was scared to face a muggle house- Said Draco with a little smile.

-I'm glad that it likes you- Answer Hermione ironically

They enter the house and Hermione explain Draco where was his room and hoy to use it, then she give him a tour of the house, to finish in the kitchen.

-Big enough Granger, who would though that you actually have taste for decoration, furniture and buildings? - Said Draco smiling.

-You don't know me Malfoy; you truly don't know me- Reply Hermione smiling at him, and with that said she began preparing the dishes for the lunch time.

Draco was staring at her but suddenly his sight became a little blurry, "_I must be tired" _he thinks, so he stroke his eyes in order to get reed of the blurriness, but, the more he stroke the less he can see, _"what the hell is going on?"_ he stands and try to focus his sight on something but he couldn't see anything but shadows.

Hermione was cooking a recipe from her notebook, and when she turn around to ask Malfoy what does he wants for dessert, she finds him standing next to the breakfast bar stroking his eyes and trying to focus his sight on something.

-Malfoy, Are you all right? Is something the matter? - She tries to approach to him.

-Don't get any closer Granger, I don't know what you do to me but I don't want you near me- Say Draco angrily

-I didn't do anything to you, the nurse told me that you may have a disability but they don't know…-Said Hermione trying to stop Malfoy from walking in circles while keeping his hands on his eyes, but was interrupted by a yell from Malfoy.

-DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING TO ME! , you know what, I don't like to come to your house either, I was forced because some stupid attack my home and sent my mother and me to the hospital, and I prefer to be there an DIE THERE, BEFORE LIVING WITH A MUDBLOOD LIKE YOU!- Yell Malfoy, but when he finish he faint.

Hermione prevent Draco's head to hit the floor, but a suddenly pain hit her arm and heart, "_mud blood, mud blood…"_ that word even when she was proud of it or she claims to be, the pain of her scar was only to remember how painful that word could be, she let a pair of tears drop down her cheeks and take Malfoy to his room.

* * *

End, reviews please!, I hope you like it… I don't promise anything about the releases … cause I have two other fics in Spanish that need chapters too, but I promise I finish it even if I die.


	2. Chapter 2 healer & visitor

Again sorry for the grammar but you know I'm not very good at English, any way again I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY MESS WHITH THW STORY AND CHARACTERS… well let's start. I would like you to write a review, good or bad I appreciate your opinion. Again thanks to **Kelly**, (I think I keep writing this story for you, it's your fault for cheering me).

Chapter 2 the healer & surprising visitor

Although she was hurt, she has to call for help, so Hermione left Draco in his bed and start to think about the situation.

"_how for Morganas sake this happen?, … come on Hermione you can do it, think as if you were in the war… well not that but, a healer I have to call a healer first to check how's Malfoy, then I call Harry, and inform Narcissa about this, then i... i… IM GOING TO THE MINISTRY TO CUT THE HEADS OF THOSE THAT ASING ME THIS STUPID MISION! And that's all, well the healer first" _Was Hermione thinking while calling a healer in the chimney.

When the healer arrives he saw a lioness walking desperately up and down, and the instant he appears she drag him in Draco's room.

-You were right, he is blind, but he being blind isn't the consequences from the incident in his manor, this is something else, and this kind of blindness its different from the normal ones, this one it's not permanent, it's going to come and disappear, it could disappear for months or days, even years but it come back again, it's a rare one, sometimes it's the consequence of a curse, a fail curse, but the courses that cause people get blind like this, are already death, they were used years ago.- Explain the old healer in surprise.

-I thought it was the incident, they told me he may have a disability, so do you know how the incident is going to affect him? - Say Hermione with a serious look. "_And also affect me cause It's going to be me who have to take care of him" _think with resignation

-Inefficient youngsters, they told you that? , Really? , it's not a disability, he may have days of extreme fatigue, but aside from that nothing special- Assured the healer with anger.

-Could you please wait until he wakes up? …don't glare at me like that, he is firmly convinced that I did this to him; I would like you to explain him what's going on. – Said Hermione when the healer stares at her with an "i-don't- want-to-be-here" look.

They don't have to wait a long time five minutes after Hermione finish to convince the healer Draco wake up, but for his surprise he could se again.

"_what the hell is going on? , I'm pretty sure that I was blind before I came here, and now I see again …well I know who is behind all this"_ think Draco.

-GRANGER! - He shouted as hard as he could.

-MERLINS HAT! HOW CAN YOU SHOUT LIKE THAT BOY? - Shouted the healer with an angry face.

-… Sorry sir but who are you and where is that stupid mud blood? - Said Draco before being hit by the famous Hermione's slap.

-Who is the stupid Malfoy? Gosh, talk to him before you start to speak no sense about your condition, and stop calling me "mud blood" , I have a perfect name and its Hermione Jane Granger, I don't mind being called Granger but mud blood it's not my name, LEARN SOME MANERS YOU IDIOT!- Said Hermione, and slam the door after she left.

-What a beast don't you think? – Replied Draco to the healer.

- You are lucky to be alive now, she could have called Mister Potter here and believe me, he really is a beast – Said the healer shivering – By the way I'm Rogbert Hood, an expert healer, she wants me to explain the things that are going to happen to you from now on – Said the healer to Malfoy

While the healer explain again all the thing to Malfoy, Hermione was in the kitchen finishing the lunch, she was to frustrated an so angry that she nearly cut her finger, she decide to calm down and with her wand make the MP3 play Mozart's Turkish Marsh to calm herself.

When the healer finally come down, he look at Hermione and sigh before say that she has a long way to go, when she asked to stay for lunch he refuses and disappear, she decide that she already calm down enough to see how was the stupid snake, and bring him lunch.

-Malfoy, may I come in? – Said politely Hermione.

-No way Granger, I'm ok, just go awa… somewhere else and leave me alone, I'm tired- Replied Malfoy with a kind tone.

"JESUS, THIS GUY HAVE TO HIT HIS HEAD FOR SURE! MALFOY BEING KIND TO ME? …THAT'S JUST IMPOSIBLE!" Think desperately Hermione.

-Malfoy I'm not on the mood, so open the door now- Said Hermione firmly.

-I SAY GO AWAY GANGER! - Shouted Malfoy.

-OPEN THE DAMED DOOR YOU STUPID SNAKE RIGHT NOW, OR YOU MAY KNOY MY ANGER, I'M SERIOUS MALFOY OPEN UP!- Roar Hermione fierily, like a truly angry lioness .

The door slowly opened and Malfoy show up, he was angry but as he saw Hermione he start to fear Hermione's anger, he let her pass but he was still angry.

-And so… what do you want? - Said Draco giving her a cold glare.

-Hell Malfoy, I was bringing you some lunch, and you can't fool me, I know that you are perfectly fine … for now- Said Hermione softly.

-Yeah for now- Said Malfoy calmly, and sit on his bed.

Hermione stare at Malfoy, how many times did she saw Harry with that tired, and frustrated expression, she know what to do but she fears Malfoy reaction, but the most she know that painful expression she convinced herself that she may comfort him, she approaches to him and slowly took his hand, she didn't make eye contact or something, she just took his hand and sit beside him.

-What do you think you're doing Granger? - Said with confusion Malfoy

-Oh shut up and stays like this for a while- Replied Hermione with a smile.

Draco obey and start to feel relaxed, comfortable, and his hand was warm, his soft side starts to show, and the tears began to flow, "_hell, I don't want her to see me like this, specially Granger, she may tell Potter and my life it's going to be ruined, but I feel warm and safe, ah.. I don't know any more"_ Think Draco sighing.

-hehehehe- Hermione starts to giggle. - You know, Harry and you have some similitudes, like this one, Harry was like this very often, he acts like he don't care, like nothing affect him, but the reality was different, he acts like that in front of everyone but he couldn't fool me, I know he was suffering- Said Hermione with a nostalgic smile.

-I'm not suffering… a bit sad but nothing else…, and scared- Admitted Malfoy.

-Scared? scared of what? Being blind? Loneliness? , Darkness perhaps?- Said curious Hermione.

-All of that, and being weak again- Said Draco hiding his face in a pillow.

-Weak again? Explain that, I never see you in the infirmary before, well not as injured as Harry, but I never hear of you being weak- Say Hermione with surprise.

Malfoy grin and face Hermione –Not now, when I was a child I was always sick, my mother did everything to keep me alive, even a single cold send me directly to the hospital, I got resistance when I grow up but, I hate being weak, I have to depends on other people, and that's a bit difficult for me, as you can see I'm more Malfoy than Black- Said Draco smiling at the end.

-I hate to admit it but… I'm sorry Malfoy, I judge you wrong, being able to admit your weakness you must be a brave one, I didn't know you and yet… well I'm sorry- Said sincerely Hermione.

-Why did you bring that for? , well… thanks Granger… I think- Said Draco stunned.

-Well let's eat, I'm starving, and Malfoy…feel free to talk and ask me for help- Said Hermione walking out of the room.

-Weird- Exclamed Draco

When Draco arrives at the dining room, he smell something familiar, "_That can´t be… Granger you.."_ think Draco while heading directly to the table.

-Well… bon appetite Malfoy, I hope you don't mind the menu, I feel like eating tomato soup and you were busy, and there are this little croutons, so let's eat!- Said Hermione and start to eat her soup.

-You, … Granger, are you sure you don't have the "inner eye"? because the tomato soup its my little secret, I love it but I have to keep it a secret its too simple for someone like me, … really you surprise me to, you are a good witch- Said Draco devouring his soup.

-oh no Malfoy, the cooking skills are my muggle side- Said Hermione joking.

-ok hum… you are a good muggle? Whatever… I want seconds! - replies Draco smiling to.

-oh right I forgot to call Harry, I must inform your mother about all of this- Sentenced Hermione

-Don't let her know about this yet, my father execution it's going to be soon so she'd want to spend all time possible with him-Said Draco with resignation.

-ok, I understand, … oh I love this song, it reminds me the Star Wars movies, Wagner must kill me for that- Said Hermione singing the March of the Valkyries.

-What it's a movie and just who is Wagner? - Said Draco confusing.

-oh I tell you later let me enjoy this song- Replied Hermione a little annoyed

The two of them were listening to the classic song, and then start to eat the pudding that Hermione prepare for the two of them, when the doorbell rings.

-Isn't a bit late? - said Hermione to Draco and consulting her watch. –I'm coming, just who on …- Was saying Hermione when she saw Ron.

-Hi Herms, how are you doing? I was passing by and think of visiting you…is it a good time? - Said Ron when he see the worried look at Hermione's face.

-he?... no, no, come in, - Said Hermione

-Who is it Granger? Merlin, they don't know manners, keeping ringing the doorbell even when someone said to wait … how irritating- Said Draco truly irritated.

-Malfoy? … I mean… MALFOY? WHY ON EARTH ARE MALFOY DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM? DOES HARRY KNOW? I CANT BELIVE YOU HERMIONE - Yell Ron in surprise and anger.

-Just calm down Ron, and remind your self that this is my house and none besides me yell in here, and yes, Harry already knows that Malfoy is here- Explain Hermione with pacience.

-humm Granger we got a problem here- Said Draco hiding his face.

-SHUT IT FERRET! Well and then? Why is he here?- Said Ron containing his anger

Hermione didn't pay attention to Ron, she look at Malfoy's face, "_Holly Circe, Malfoy starts to not feeling well, Ron is here and its not going to be easy to kick him out, and if he knows Malfoys weakness he may spread the rumor, but I cant tell him either that he starts to live here cause he's going to be here every day at any hour … what I'm I supposed to do?"_ Think desperately Hermione.

-Come on Hermione answer me now-

-Granger you better hurry this is getting worse-

Keep saying Draco and Ron at the same time while Hermione was about to explode.

Well… you like it? No? Yes? … Sorry again about my English


	3. Chapter 3 Emergency solved & Harry

And so… you are warned about my grammar let's go then… thanks to **Kelly **and my new friend **rosie0522** they have ink in their veins for sure.

This is for **rosie **to keep her motivation GO **ROSIE** GO! I like the first chapter and you have to go for more, I really like her story about the … hell I tell you read her Harry Potter fic and discover for yourself :P

Capter 3: Emergency & Harry

Hermione was about to explode, "_priorities Hermione, priorities, you have a person that's weak, and other person that is your friend and need an explanation for something THAT DOESN'T CONCENR HIM… then its decided" _Said Hermione, and took her wand off.

-_petrificus totallus _, well, now Malfoy lets go, what do you need?- Ask Hermione after petrified Ron.

-I can't see anything again- Replied Draco in a whisper.

-ok, hold my shoulder, yeah like that, there're eight stairs more, ok count hem, 1, 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , 6 , 7 , 8 , now walk steady, that's ok, we arrived, stay here in your bed for a second I'm going to kick that ex-boyfriend of mine out of here …and maybe we need to erase his memories… just in case- Said Hermione calmly.

-Erase his memories? Granger it's too dangerous, he could end just like Lockhart – Said Draco with a surprising face.

-ahh… Don't worry; I'm kind of used to erase memories in a safe way- Sigh Hermione with a sad look.

She walks down, where Ron was sill petrified, and point him with her wand.

-Well Ronald, I'm afraid that you know too much, I'm very sorry my friend but… _obliviate _- Said Hermione, concentrating in the memories that she want to erase, and when she finished, she retired the _petrificus _spell.

- Is it someone with you Herms? - Ask Ron with a curious look.

-No, who might be here besides me Ron? - Answer Hermione naturally.

-Right, well like I said before I was just passing by, and… OH GOD! I'm late, sorry, I have a date with Lav, well, glad to see you Herms- Said Ron consulting his watch and walking through the door.

-Thank you for the visit, I'm glad to see you, and maybe i could be a little busy with work so I'm not be here so often, next time give me a call ok?- Said Hermione smiling

-I see, yeah next time I send a letter to you, well see you- Said Ron and disappeared in a second.

Hermione go immediately with Draco after her little chat with Ron.

-Merlin that was dangerous- Exclaimed Hermione to Draco

-You are afraid of telling him that I'm living with you? - Asked Malfoy suspiciously

-Very much, you see Ron is a tattletale, and if he founds out your condition, he might tell everyone in the wizard world- Said angrily Hermione, she knows very well her friend to assure that.

-oh, that explains everything, well, you know it's weird to talk to you like this, I mean I can't see you I only hear your voice and guess where you are- Said Malfoy with an interesting tone.

-it's great that you find it interesting, I think we can play the 'Marco Polo' game without cheating- Said Hermione amused.

-what it's the 'Marco Polo' game? Is it fun? - Ask Draco with curiosity

-it's a game where one of the players put something on his eyes and seek for the others, the one that can't see say 'Marco' and the others answer 'Polo' he guides himself only for the sound of the voices, when the seeker catch someone they switch roles- Said Hermione

-It sounds interesting, let's play … well since I can't see I would be the seeker I think, and then I have to say 'Marco' right? - Replied Draco

-Yeah, but let's play tomorrow and play in the yard or else we might fall down the stairs or something worse- Say Hermione happily – And do you want dinner?- Ask with a smile

-Of course I want! , you still have that tomato soup and I don't want you to finish it all- Replied Draco with excitement

-Ok I get it, let me help you then- Said Hermione suspiring

* * *

- The next day-

Hermione and Draco were having breakfast when music began to sound and Draco jumped in surprise.

-it's just an alarm that I set, I check it and it stops ringing- Said Hermione and checked her mobile – CRAP! I FORGOT IT! - Exclaimed Hermione

-It's rare to hear you said that, so I fear the consequences, what on earth do you forgot?- Asked Malfoy nervously

-I forgot that today Harry is going to come any time soon, he might be helpful with your problem but I don't know if he is coming with your mother or not- Explains Hermione while looking at her mobile

-Just… no, it's too late for sending an owl, then… no, we don't know if he could chat with flu powder … hell, we're trapped- Exclaims Draco

-it´s solved, I send him a text, and he replied me that he's going to come alone, but he has something to say to us- Said Hermione with relieve, but she feels uncomfortable with the expression on Draco's face – Now what?- Said Hermione

-How you could send him a text without an owl?- Said Draco petrified.

-It's called mobile, or cellphone, and you can send messages without an owl, the only condition it's that the other person have another mobile, and also that you have some credit on yours- Explain Hermione with a smile – When your sight returns I show you mine- Add her with a smile.

-The muggles have some useful things- Said with surprise Malfoy

-You don't have idea- Reply Hermione laughing

They finish breakfast and start the 'Marco Polo' game; they were having fun when the doorbell starts ringing.

-Coming!-Exclaimed Hermione smiling

-Hey Mione! I'm sorry for being late but since you took the week off I'm pretty busy, hell I need you so much- Said Harry while offering her a bag with many things- And hello Malfoy, I see that both of you were having fun, what were you doing guys?- Ask a smiling Harry

-We were playing 'Marco Polo', you want to join us? Or you prefer something to drink?- Offer politely Hermione

-I prefer to drink something; I'm pretty thirsty- Said Harry with a dramatic look

-Ok, let us all sit in the living room and chat; I go for the drinks, Malfoy do you want something? - Ask Hermione

-Juice, apple juice for me- Said Malfoy and search for the sofa, but his action was followed by Harry's eyes

-Water for me Mione, please- Said Harry looking at Malfoys eyes, and sitting in front of him

Hermione returns with the drinks and see the confusing face that Harry have, she knows that Harry notice something on Malfoy.

-Well Harry, you first, what do you have to tell us? - Said Hermione giving him the warning look

-eh? … ah yeah, well the first thing it's that Narcissa was assigned to another person, don't worry Malfoy the guardian is your aunt Andromeda, well I think they are pretty well like that, after all they're both ladies and they could talk about ladies things, and the other is that tomorrow I would be the guardian of Knot and Zabini, so I'm warning you Mione the next time I visit you I'm going to come with two more- said Harry looking at Hermione smiling

-Ok I take your warning- Replied her smiling to him

-And I think you have to explain me, what the hell is happening with Malfoy? - Ask Harry

-ahh… you notice- Sigh Malfoy with resignation

-Well Harry, if I tell you, you have to promise me that you're going to help us find a solution ok? - Said Hermione, Harry nodded silently and she continued – Malfoy is going to be blind sometimes, that condition is the result of an old curse, the healer confirmed, and so I need you to search this kind of curse, and make the anti-curse, or whatever that is called- Said Hermione

Harry was stunned, with his eyes wide opened, and so his mouth and he stood up without notice.

-you… him… what... you are telling me that Malfoy is…- start saying Harry to Hermione but then he turn his head towards Malfoy – you … Malfoy, you are what?- Say Harry to Malfoy

-Blind Potter, I'm blind, well right now I am but this situation its only temporally, my blindness come and go, I don't know when it comes and also I don't know when it goes- Said Draco with impatience.

-You are blind? , what I'm supposed to said to your mother? , she's going to kill me! Aaahhh- And when he finish saying that he faints on the sofa.

-Why does he have to faint? , the one that is going to be killed by Narcissa is going to be me- Said Hermione angry.

-I would give all my fortune to see Potters faint expression- Said Draco smiling

* * *

Ok, more reviews! Please I love to read them… again sorry for the grammar mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4 Harry and the snakes

Here it is, another chapter of my first Dramione, well the same grammar advice, sorry … bla, bla, bla, and also i don't own Harry potter, and … thanks again **Kelly **you are an amazing girl!

Chapter 4: Harry and snakes

Harry was lying in Hermione's sofa, unconscious, but that only last until Hermione threw him a bit of water, and with that Harry woke up again.

-Merlins sake Harry, why did you have to faint?, I'm the one that promised Narcissa to take care of him, so the one that is going to be killed it's ME, not you but ME, holly Circe you always so exaggerated, either you or me cause his situation so don't be dramatic- Said Hermione angrily

-Well I fainted due to the surprise, don't be angry Mione, I promise to not exaggerate anymore… well, at least not to much- Replied Harry giggling

-I hope so, and then? May I ask who the people that assign this kind of situations are? Cause I was nearly catch by Ron yesterday- Said Hermione staring at Harry

-I don't know either, wait Ron catch you? And what did you do? Merlin Hermione, Ron is going to invent a ridiculous story about you and Malfoy and tell everyone in the ministry- Said Harry with panic

-Don't worry Potter, your little friend here, _obliviate _him, I admit I was really scared of her that time- Said Draco, who until that time was trying to not laugh too much.

-You, what? It had to be hard on you Mione, are you all right? I mean… the _obliviate_ spell is… - Was saying Harry with a worrisome look.

-I'm ok Harry, don't worry, it was an emergency case so… do you mind if we do that earlier than the usual? I think you're right it affect me more than I think but after you know what, I think I'll be all right- Answer Hermione with contained tears.

-I don't get a thing, obviously you are talking about something personal, and I really don't care about really, but I want to ask… Potter, are you really worried about how she feels after use that spell? I mean don't you have to feel worried about your other friend than was actually the one that received the effects of the _obliviate_ spell? - Said Malfoy astonished.

-Well … yeah, I'm more worried for Hermione than Ron, it's because… hum, how can I say it... well the spell was conjured by Hermione, so it had no mistakes, but Hermiones situation it's the thing I can't say to you so … hell you understand the main part- Tried to explain Harry

-Ok I get it, let's talk about something that really concerns me, you said that Theo and Blaise are going to be under your protection right? You have to be living in a big place to take care of those two- Said Malfoy intended to be polite (in his own way).

-Well, I see that Hermione didn't tell you- Said Harry looking suspiciously at Hermione.

-Hold on, don't mix me in your thing Harry, I'm going to prepare lunch before you two mix me in your things- Replied Hermione with a smile and running towards the kitchen

-Ok, I join you after I explain this to Malfoy- Said Harry smiling- So, you ask about my place right?, well, let me tell you that my house in Godrics Hollow it's a museum or a history relic so I can't live in there, and the house of my muggle relatives it's a place that I don't want to go in my life again, so we have two places and one of them isn't properly mine, it had to be your mothers possession, yes I'm talking about the Blacks Manor, it's mine because I inherit it, but I don't use it… very often, so I end living in the great Potter Manor, that was originate for my father and then I inherit it, awesome right?, well until now Hermione and you are the only ones that knows where I live, Ron thinks that I'm living in the Blacks Manor so keep the secret ok?- Explain an enthusiastic Harry

-Potter Manor still stands? What a surprise, so you're living in your family manor, feels good right? So many house el- Was saying Draco until Harry put a hand on his mouth.

-Don't say that in front of Hermione, she will kill me if you say that the house elves serve me, she is the founder of the department of elves rights –Say Harry with a worry tone

-So it was her? Potter your friend is a bit crazy, what else does a house elf serve for? They have to take care of the house and their master, so … don't tell me that is for Dobby, my father got really angry at the end of our second year, and … You were the one that free him right Potter?- Said Draco dramatically

-Well, yes it was me, but you know your father kick him and hit him and … well lets said that I hate that- Try to explain Harry with a guilty tone

-hahahahaha, that's the best thing I ever heard, yes you're right, my father don't care about his servants, and unfortunately Dobby was his personal elf, well, and how do you manage the manor without elves?- Ask Draco amusing

-I have elves, but I tell them that when Hermione's there do as she ask, they have fun with her- Answer Harry smiling

-So Granger is like your elves toy? - Adventured Draco

-Hahahaha kind of, but keep it a secret, and so, I'm going to help Hermione with the lunch, do you need some help? – Offer Harry

-Write a manual of 'how to live with Granger' and I'm going to be in debt with you- Said Draco laughing

-I think it would sell pretty well hahahaha- Respond Harry laughing to

-Are you guys talking about me? I hope not, you know how much I hate when someone talks at my back- Said Hermione when she arrives at the dining room ant put the first plate in the table

Both guys jump in their places, they didn't notice Hermione.

-n-no Herms we were talking about quidditch ha-ha-ha- Said Harry a bit nervous

-Right Granger, we're talking about that- Affirm Draco but he didn't turn his face where the voice of Hermione came from.

-That's ok, Harry would you mind helping me a bit, I did many spells in the kitchen but it seems not enough, and Draco if you recover your sight in time would you mind helping me with to set the table? - Said Hermione with the professors McGonagall tone

=Yes mistress= Replied Harry and Draco smiling

-Idiots- Said Hermione returning to the kitchen

-She is right I have my sight back a bit, I should do as she ask … I fear her really- Said Draco to Harry

-Yeah, I know, your eyes start to shine like a snakes ones, like always, I better hurry or the dinner would be me instead- Say Harry walking through the kitchen.

"_Potter isn't seems that hateful as when we were in the college, maybe the circumstances were the ones that part us aside, he have some snakes thinks, more than a Gryffindor, but he's brave, not the thing the snakes have, I think Theo and Blaise would be fine, they were the only weird snakes in Slytherin, I always think they were more lions than snakes, maybe a lion friend will suit them better" _Think Draco waving his wand an setting the table in a second

After the meal, Harry received a call from the ministry, he has to take the two snakes from the detention room and bring them home, so Harry disappeared and Hermione lend Draco her phone and many other muggle things to keep him busy.

* * *

-Next week-

-Hey Malfoy, Harry invite us to go and say hi to the new snakes, but I think you go ahead I have some work left-Say Hermione at her mobile.

-Got it, but I think you should take me to his home because I don't think I could appear like that in his manor- Replied Draco at his, when he was playing with Hermiones phone he discover himself enjoying the muggle thing, and Hermione buy him one, "a welcome gift" she said.

-Right, it's my break time so I pass for you – Said Hermione ending the call

Then in a few minutes they appeared on Harry's manor.

-Hi Blaise, hi Theo, - Said Hermione when the ones that opened the door were the two snakes

-Hi Granger, or shall we call you Hermione? - Ask Theo

-Whatever you like, Malfoy still call me Granger- Said Hermione walking inside the manor

-Ok so you say hi to a lioness but you can't say hi to another snake like you? What kind of Slytherins are you? – Said Draco with an offended tone

-Sorry your highness, we didn't notice you- Replied Blaise smiling

-You know, a lion is bigger than a snake- End Theo smiling to

-Insolents- Replied Draco smiling – So, where is the lion king? Did you devour him? - Ask Draco

-Not yet Malfoy, but nearly, hi Herms, you would join us later right? - Said Harry

-Yes, I'm pretty busy so I take Malfoy here and then I return later, keep him safe, see you guys- Said Hermione

-Wait a moment you little girl, did you eat something? Did you sleep enough? - Ask Harry

-Sleep enough… well only a few hours, you know, the book was pretty interesting, and ok Harry you got me, say it … come on say it- Replied Hermione with resignation

-You never change, here take it and don't return until you leave it empty- Said Harry and give her a lunch box

-Thank you and I'm leaving before you start with your discourse- Said Hermione smiling and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, and then she disappeared

-That silly girl- Singh Harry, but when he turns to face the snakes he saw a suspicious looks on their faces –What? - Replied Harry

-You like Granger isn't it Potter? - Said Draco

-You both look very lovely a while ago- Said Blaise

-When is the wedding Potter? - Said Theo

-What the hell is going on with all of you? Hermione it's like my sister, my beloved sister, we pass through the same circumstances so we learn to care for each other, it's been like that since Hogwarts- Said Harry a bit angry- Merlin guys you could be a little annoying- Said Harry sighing

The three snakes look at each other with surprise, they never have seen Harry like that, contain himself and with teary eyes walking through the kitchen.

-Does any of you could explain me what's going on here? - Said Draco astonished

-We never saw Potter like that before, but, I think he would explain us something if we ask- Replied Theo

-Hell guys we are snakes, we can go through many places were other animals can't so, let's investigate in our own way, Does Potter give you permission to use the library? - Said Draco with a devil smile

-Yes, the only place we can't enter it's his studio so lest give you a tour guide- Said Blaise giving both snakes a meaningful glare

-That's the attitude Blaise- Said Draco

They told Harry about the tour guide and start with the library, they didn't find anything relevant and go to Harrys room, again with nothing interesting, they ended at the living room, exhausted, but Malfoy didn't want to admit defeat, the others said to him that only asked Harry about it, but Malfoy wanted more than that, before they all agreed to step in Harrys studio, the main character appeared and they desist of the idea when they listen to Harrys words.

-Sorry guys, I think I was out of place before, you didn't know that Hermione and me have that kind of relationship, but you know it's really bothersome to keep listening to that kind of things, also Ron mentioned once during the war, so I'm tired to hear that, Hermione it's like my sister nothing else ok? - Explained Harry with sad eyes

-Never mind Potter, I talk for everyone here when I said we don't mind, really- Said Draco

-The snake prince is back- Said Theo

-Shut it- Ordered Draco

-Hey, could you tell us about your circumstances? The ones that you said before- Adventured Blaise with an innocent look

-is there a thing you don't know? The Prophets diary already said everything, but I prefer The Quibbler version of the things if you ask me- Said Harry with a sad smile

Draco look Harrys eyes, and know that he wont talk that easily, "_Granger was right Potter don't let anyone know how he feels, he put a mask on himself and don't let others see trough it, she was right when she told me that we were similar" _Think Draco, but still he doesn't want to give up.

-Hey Potter I never meet your parents before, when I asked my parents about it, they never show me a picture- Said Draco

-Oh do you want to meet them? I didn't think you guys would be interested in my parents- Said Harry happy to change the subject – Let's go then, come on guys you live with me and you never meet my parents- Say Harry to Blaise and Theo

Blaise and Theo were very impressed to see where they're going, to the studio, the forbidden studio.

- You are really a snake Malfoy- Said an impressed Blaise

-Here we are, my studio, usually I don't bring anyone other than Hermione here, but since you want to meet my parents, well, let say it's an exception to the rule- Said smiling Harry, and walk into the room.

-Hi sweetie, did you bring Hermione with you? - Said the Lily in the picture of her wedding

-No mom, I already explain the situation to you, so they want to meet you and dad- Say Harry to his mother

-Right, sorry dear, I forgot, so who are they? - Said Lily again

-I'm Blaise Zabini- Introduced Blaise

-I'm Theodore Knott- Said Theo

-Pleased to meet you guys- Replied Lily

-Whoa so many baby snakes here- Said James, but he received a cold glare from his wife- Sorry, sorry, I was joking, and we also have the snake king son's here, how are you Slytherin prince- Said James referring to Draco

-How did you know who I am? By the way my name is Draco - Said Malfoy surprised

-You have the same blonde hair as Lucius, and he claimed himself the Slytherin King, I didn't know your name but you look like your father so I though you may be his son and for that the prince tittle goes to you, hell you resemble him a lot, you might have the same personality as him- Said James smiling

-the fact that he look like his father doesn't mean he's his father James, look at Harry he look like you but he's most like me- Replied Lily angrily

-Dear I was joking, at first sight you can tell that the kid is far from his father, he doesn't have the same bloody character, hell Lucius had that stupid nature to take everything seriously, he never had fun or smile once-Said James

-Watch your words James; you're in front of his son- Said Lily that was still angry at him

-No, he's right, my father never show a sincere smile to me either, he only smile sarcastically or maliciously- Said Draco with a sad smile

-Not even with his son? You see Lily that man was surely a snake, with that cold blood of his- Said James

-Well it seems that Harry was able to surpass you dear, he's friend with Slytherin guys, I'm proud of you honey- said Lily smiling at her son

-Oh here were you guys, I was worried, sorry, hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter- Said Hermione

-Hi my little lioness, are you going to take them away? - Asked James

-Kind of, I'm hungry so…- Start Hermione

-Goodness sake Harry, you have guests and you can't properly attend them? Really you are like your father, go and eat with them- Said Lily

-Yes, yes mother we're going then- Replied Harry

-Pleased to meet you guys- Said James

They leave the room to enter the dining room.

-Here guys I made this all by myself… ok, ok with the help of Missy and Terry, the house elves- Said Harry smiling

-Who cares… let's start- Said Draco

* * *

Well, I hope it pleased you, maybe the tittle was wrong but I'm bad at writing titles.


	5. Chapter 5 The discovery of the snakes

Here i go again, any way the same grammar advice, and thanks for favorite the story! It makes me really happy, thanks to **Kelly** and the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER ok let's go the chapter 5.

Chapter 5: The discovery of the snakes

After dinner Harry and Hermione decided to show the snakes a well-known game among them, Chinese checkers, assuming that they had never seen a game like that, and had reason, to see the board, Theo, Blaise and Draco wondered how that played.

-And how to play this? - Ask curious Draco

-Well the objective of the game is to pass all your chips to the side opposite before the other players, you can skip your chips and those of the others if you have a space in front of the chip that you want to skip-Explain Hermione

They played four games, of which Hermione won three and Draco one, but not much after that and while Hermione was discusing the next day plans in the kitchen with Harry about having dinner with him and company or dinner at her house, Draco started to feel bad, but didn't want others knowing about, but he couldn't hide it for long because the headache that felt was increasingly on the rise.

-Don't you think Draco? - Said Blaise

But he not replied, he had his eyes strongly closed and he focused on the pain felt in the head.

-Hey, are you ok? - Ask worried Theo

Draco was still unanswered, but he manage to release a sigh –Granger, help me- And that was all, after that he subject his head with his hands and he started to bend of pain.

As if she had listened to the soft murmur of the voice of Draco, Hermione ran to where Draco was and kneel next to him, Harry just follow Hermione where Draco was and sigh with sadness, he was hoping Draco to feel well only for that day, but it seems was impossible

-Draco can you hear me? What happened? Lay down a bit, yes, yes like that- Was saying Hermione while helping Draco to curl up on the sofa.

-Granger… again… not… see…light…hurt- Was saying Draco

-Got it, Harry, please- Answer Hermione and turn to Harry.

As if he could read her mind Harry low the lights with his wand, Hermione cast a spell to move Draco to an empty bedroom, while Hermione took a weak and semi-conscious Draco, Harry looked at Blaise and Theo only to find them frightened and confused.

-Well, you haven't supposed to know this but Draco have a health problem, we don't know the cause, we only know that he's going to be blind sometimes- Explain Harry

-But he was fine a moment ago- Exclaimed Blaise

-Yes, that's part of the problem, we don't know when he can start to lost the sight, and also we don't know when it comes back again, and according to my research it could be painful or not, but again we don't have any clue about the time or something that could tell us the symptoms for each one- Said frustrated Harry

-So we can only see as our friend suffers? We can't do something? – Said exasperated Theo

-For now you only can watch, after today, I hope you can help me with the research, I have a few clues, but I need more than that to make a counter spell or a healer spell- Explained Harry with a tired tone and he sat on the sofa

-And also why did Draco tell you about his health condition and not to us? We were writing each other for a year and he didn't mention any of this, is it that he trusts you more than us? We're his friends, or so I thought- Said offended Blaise

-Draco is very prideful so he didn't want you to know his condition, and he don't distrust you, is only that he doesn't want you to worry, yes I know it sounds stupid, but I can understand how Malfoy feels about this, I'm the same, I don't want Hermione to worry about me, but she somehow discover everything- Said Harry and he smile at the end.

-I understand, but it feels so frustrating- Said Blaise

Hermione enter the room with a tired look, and she sat in the sofa next to Harry and sighed.

-Well Mione, how is he? - Ask Harry

-He got a little feverish, but he's going to be ok, he's sleeping now, I'm afraid that we're going to stay here Harry- Said Hermione and look at Harry

-I don't have any inconvenient, you look tired Mione, go and rest too- Said Harry glaring at his friend

-it's not like that Harry, I'm worried, what kind of curse could cause this kind of damage? And who was so evil to create that kind of curse, it's painful to see someone suffer like Malfoy, It's worse than the _crusio _curse- Said Hermione trembling

-Don't worry, I will find a solution, also these two want to help me, so you can go and rest a bit, tomorrow you have to work and for me I think I'm going to work at home, and does any of you want something to eat?- Offered Harry

-Yes, an 'emergency dinner' please Harry, I'm going to check on Malfoy, have some aperitive and go to sleep, I trust you, I know you'll find a solution, and also I'm glad that you're not alone- Said Hermione and went out the room

-Emergency dinner? - asked Theo to Blaise

-it's a code that Hermione and me invented during the war, the emergency dinner it's only tea, and some cookies or bread with marmalade- Answered Harry smiling at the two snakes

-Isn't that only light dinner? - asked Blaise confused

-Hahaha yes, but like I told you it was a code, it has another meaning behind that- laughed Harry

Hermione was in the gests room, that was assigned to Draco, she was next to him checking his fever, she sigh in relief when she notice that the fever went down, she went to the kitchen and had her dinner, then again went to check on Draco, but this time she was surprised, he was rolling on the bed like when someone have a nightmare, she approached to him and touch his head.

"_Merlin, he has such fever, but how? He was right when I left, oh god, I hate seeing people suffer, and on top of that he has a nightmare" _thought Hermione.

-Malfoy, wake up, come on, wake up- Was saying Hermione to him

-No, don't do that to her, please aunt I beg you, YOU, MOVE! DO SOMETHING SHE'S GOING TO KILLTHEM SAY SOMETHING!-shouted Malfoy in despair- No, don't cry, don't cry please, please- was saying Draco in his nightmare

"_Is he dreaming what I'm thinking? The time when we were at his manor, is he saying what he was thinking at that moment? He wanted to do something, he want to save me, he was begging for me" _Thought Hermione with sadness

-Malfoy, wake up, it's only a nightmare, it all passed long ago- Was saying Hermione to Draco

Suddenly Draco woke up and saw at Hermiones face, he was sweating part because the fever and part the nightmares fault.

-Granger, you're alive… I'm glad- said Draco and before he could notice the tears began to flow –I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I couldn't do anything… I'm a coward, sorry, sorry, I'm glad you and Potter are alive- Said Malfoy crying

-oh dear, let the tears flow, cry, cry and let the pain go, listen well Mal… ahem Draco, either Harry or me blame you, it was a hard time, and in a war you only have two destinies: you live or you die, you choose to live, and I have to say it was a wise decision, don't blame yourself that much, good or bad it's in the past, If you want Harry and me will be here for you- Said Hermione softly while rubbing Malfoys back

Draco was hugging Hermione like a child, and fell asleep like that, Hermione didn't have a choice and rest next to him, in the middle of the night Harry saw a light and go over the room, when he saw the scene he smile and cover Hermione with a blanket and left in silent.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up early and went to work, of course Harry send her off and start his own work, when the snakes decided to wake up they looked for Harry.

-Potter… are you busy? - Ask Theo, while knocking the door

-Not too much, come in- Answered Harry

-Blaise and me are going to have breakfast, and then we join you, may I ask how's Draco today? - Said Theo

-He's still sleeping, but he's ok don't worry Hermione checked him before she left, I think I accompany you and then we can concentrate in the investigation- Said Harry smiling at the two snakes, he was in the library so he left the book that had on his hands and left the library.

-Morning Blaise- Said Harry smiling at Blaises look, he was half awake and half dressed

-M'ning P'ter 'nd T'o- Answer Blaise still sleepy

Theo and Harry were laughing all the way to the kitchen.

After the breakfast, they chat about Draco and how he could get that curse, Harry explained to them that it was caused by a curse or so that was what the healer said, they search in the library, time to time one of them go and check on Malfoy, hours later Harry left the two snakes in the library and started his ministry work, he worry about Malfoy but he still have to do his job as one of the two ministers.

-Look at this Theo, I remember my late father talking about this, the dark mark have this kind of curse, my father told me that it wasn't a simple mark it contains many spells and curses, and in this book explain more or less the health curses you could use behind a mark like that- Said Blaise interested

-Really? I find this curse that could make you lost your sight, oh look it's also mentioned in your book, but how… I don't want to ask it's well know how the dark lord enjoys to invent curses, anyway my mother also said that in the moment that you got that mark you get yourself cursed, I think she know about something, but why is only Malfoy affected? There're many death eaters and I don't know any that have that kind of symptoms- Answer Theo tapping the book with his finger.

-If only your mother wasn't on St Mungo we could ask her- Sighed Blaise

-Yes, we're so close and yet so far- Said Theo frustrated

Both snakes looked at each other and sighed in resignation. Harry enters the library and walked towards them and then he saw the book.

-What a great discover guys, you found the curse! - Said Harry in surprise

-But we don't know how it was casted on Malfoy and why only affects him, and we're far to know a solution- Said Theo while Blaise hit his head in the table

-As how it was casted it's easy, you have the answer here- Said Harry and pointed at an image of a mark – You already know that Malfoy has the dark mark on his left arm, and that's how he get the curse, why it only affects him, I'm not sure but it could be because he is the youngest death eater I don't know anyone that have the mark and the same age as Malfoy, the only thing left is how to lift the curse, leave that to me knowing what kind of curse is I can make many things, you see, I have many books in my ministry office that could help us a bit, and also I have a secret weapon that can come in help- Said Harry calmly, but he jump in surprise at first when he look at the two of them, they were hiding their faces in their arms, Harry was staring at them and notice something that put a warm smile on his face, they wept from relief knowing that his friend would be saved- Come on guys, you're so sensitive, let's have some tea, its time, and Hermione is coming here, and also Malfoy is awake and waiting to see you – Said Harry and left the room

Theo and Blaise smile at each other and walked where Malfoy, Hermione and Harry were preparing the things to start the tea party.

* * *

I swear this chapter cost me some tears, I was crying while writing, ok I'm that sensitive, reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6 Mother knows

Here I go another chapter, grammar advice and thanks to **Kelly** and the ones that are following this story. HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL STORY AREN'T MINE.

Chapter 6: Mother knowledge

After the tea, Hermione had to go back to her work, and Draco decided to go at Hermione's place, so Hermione had to take Draco home and then go to the ministry, so when they disappeared Blaise and Theo talked about their friend a little bit more.

-Don't you think that Draco change? I mean, not a bit but a 360° change!- Said Theo on a thinking pose

-Well, I always thought he was a little weird but now he became a bit normal- Answer Blaise

-Like the apology, Merlin! In which world does Draco my-precious-self Malfoy apologized? And also the apology itself was… just… hell, how do you describe this "Sorry I didn't tell you guys, this thing makes me feel weak and I hate that"? – Cited Theo whit an amazed expression

-Like I said before: WEIRD, like that- Replied Blaise walking in the room.

When Hermione and Draco arrived to their home, Hermione was wondering if Malfoy would be ok by himself, but after many arguments from Draco she decided to go to work.

-Well I'm leaving, by the way Harry assigned to you the new department of magic laws, if this makes you feel better you are beyond Ron, and it's a job you can actually do at home, so please choose a studio, I recommend you the one on the east, and remember to tap the door with your wand before enter the room to customize it- Said Hermione like a mother to her son

-Yes, yes, go already Granger; see you at lunch- Replied Draco and Hermione disappeared

Draco was working in his studio, that only took him a few seconds to decorate and get used to it, when an owl arrived, he didn't have to have the "_eye"_ to guess who the owner was, the black feathers and a tiny white spot on his head told him everything: Nox, his mother's owl.

-Nox, please- Said Draco trying to catch the letter that the owl had on his peak

Finally the owl left the letter on Draco's desk and with that, Draco was able to read the letter in peace.

_Dear son:_

_I hope you are busy, cause it's the only acceptable excuse for not write to me, I'm going to visit you today at dinner, I also send a letter to Hermione, she told me about you not feeling well, but nothing serious, I want to talk to you, see you soon._

_Your mother _

_Narcisse B. Malfoy_

Malfoy froze in panic and went out of his studio heading himself to the entrance, also at same time Hermione arrived, they met in the living room, and Hermione had the panic all over her face.

-So, you read it right? - Asked Draco nervous

-Of course I read it! And after that I come back immediately- Exclaimed Hermione

-Any plans? - Said Draco

-Any, Merlin I already see this coming, it has been a week and a half since she last see you, and both of us have been very busy to send her a letter until now, we only have to pray Malfoy, pray to Merlin, god, whatever you want, cause if your mother discovers your health condition we're going to see hell- Exclaimed desperate Hermione

-You're always right Granger; you're always right- Said Draco

They divides the chores, Draco casted some cleaning spells while Hermione worked on the kitchen, Malfoy smiles at the looking of the nervous and worried Hermione "_it's like my mother was coming to meet my fiancée"_ Thought Draco smiling.

After all the preparations Hermione was more nervous than before, and Malfoy only smiles at her but after a few seconds he tried to calm her.

-Granger it's only my mother- Said Draco

-Yes, but I swore to her that I was going to keep you safe and healthy, and now she's going to discover that his beloved son goes blind sometimes, he's more skinny than before, is white as a death person and on top on that he is using muggles things and playing stupid games with someone like me… Holly Circe, I'm going to meet my god soon- Cried Hermione in despair

-You are talking like you're about to meet my father instead- Laughed Draco

-if I was to meet your father I already would have killed myself- Said Hermione- Merlin it's like I'm about to meet my fiancée's mother so she approve me- Added in surprise

-Oh so you think so too? - Said Draco smiling at Hermione's face- Don't worry, think of this as a practice; when your real fiancée present his parents to you, you're not going to be this nervous- Said Draco with a bigger smile

-Shut it Malfoy- Exclaimed Hermione

-You can always call me Draco you know? – Said with innocence Draco

-I'm about to lose my head… and mind and you're telling me to cut the formalities off? – Exclaimed Hermione nervous and Draco explode in laughs.

By the time that Narcisse arrived to Hermione's place she froze at the door in surprise when she heard the laughs that were coming from inside the house "_is it Draco? Merlin, I never hear my son laughing"_ Thought Narcisse with teary eyes.

-Oh come on Draco, I'm about to faint and you are still laughing- could heard Narcisse with the voice that could only belong to Hermione, that was laughing with her son.

Narcisse press the door bell and the door automatically opened, she walk to the reception room and found her son with a smile on his face and a little less nervous Hermione.

-Welcome Mrs. Narcisse- Said Hermione calmly

-Welcome mother- Said Draco smiling

Narcisse smile to Hermione and hug her son –Thank you and… may I call you Hermione? - Asked to Hermione

-Of course, I leave you alone, maybe you can have more privacy in your studio Draco, well see you at dinner – Said Hermione with a nervous smile and went to the kitchen

-why do I have the feeling that I'm meeting my daughter-in-law- Said Narcisse with a smile but a bit nervous, also when she look at Draco's direction she founds her son contained the laughs

-Come mother let's talk in my studio like Granger suggested – Said Draco smiling

Narcisse was very impressed the house was bigger at the inside, it was like a manor but it was like a common muggle house on the outside and nearly dropped tears when she entered Draco's studio, it was the same as the one he has at Malfoy's manor.

-It's very pretty my dear, I could tell that you are homesick, but don't you think you can run away, you have to explain me why you haven't wrote to me in a hole week- Said Narcisse crossing her arms on her chest

-I was kind of busy, hum… hell if I don't tell you this now you're going to know it sooner or later or maybe Hermione is going to tell you- Started Malfoy but now he was the one nervous – well, but before I tell you everything you have to promise me that you're not going think that it's Granger's fault, promise me that you are not going to blame Granger and also not to hate her- Said Draco seriously

-Ok dear, I promise to you that I won't do that- Said Narcisse but she started to have a bad feeling

-Here I go… the first day that I came here Granger discovered that I was cursed, at first I blamed Granger but then a healer explained me that it wasn't because of the manor accident, and after that and many other things Potter, Theodore and Blaise discovered that me being blind is the result of the dark mark on my left arm, and so Granger and Potter are searching for a solution- Explain Draco calmly

Narcisse looked at her son with an angry expression

-Well, I'm very angry at both of you, this is something that at least you should have told me, but I appreciated what Granger and Potter are doing, and I'm so pissed because of your fathers fault you are facing this kind of suffering, just tell me one thing… is it painful?- Asked the mother worried and with a furious look

Draco fears his mother reaction, so he decided to lie about the last time he got blind.

-Not at all, the only thing that is hurt with that is my ego, but nothing more- Answer Draco smiling

-I'm glad, uhmm… my dear maybe we can go and eat, I detect this scent and is so delicious- Said Narcisse calmly

-of course, you have to taste Granger's cooking, it's the same as those high class restaurants that you and father like- Said Draco smiling proudly of his guardian

-Dear Merlin, if she keeps like that, my standards for your ideal fiancée are going to rice up very much-laughed Narcisse while leaving the room and an astonished Draco

Narcisse smile at Hermione that was dying in distress while they sat at the dining table, she has to admit the muggle girl has the best cooking that she ever tasted, not too salty, not very spicy, just perfect, the right amount of each ingredient.

Draco told her that Granger was the only one that could turn the art of the cuisine in a very complicated science, and so she believed it.

After such a great meal Draco said to his mother to take a good nap, it was a very cloudy day and the sofa was too comfortable, she only slept and hour and she decided to look for her son to talk a bit more, she was going to enter the studio of his son when she heard voices inside it.

-How do you feel? - Asked Hermione to Draco

-Now I'm better, sorry for this- Was saying Draco

-No, don't worry; it's good that you have this sofa on your studio, is it still painful? Do you want anything? - Asked Hermione

-Yes, is a bit painful but not as last time, and no, I'm fine like this, your cold cloth is pretty refreshing, is it too much to ask if you co… - was saying Draco

-Yes, yes I got it, I'm not allowed to tell your mother about this, but don't you think she has the right to know about the curse? After all you are her son- Said Hermione serious

-Maybe, but I don't want to put this kind of distress on her, ahh… this feels so good… I mean the cold is really good on my eyes, and also your company is really comfortable- Said Draco smiling

-My pleasure Draco, god it feels strange to call you by your first name, years of calling you Malfoy and all of sudden I have to call you Draco, well, you have to forgive me if I call you Malfoy sometimes, and for sometimes I mean when I get angry at you hahaha, well I'm going to let you rest, don't worry I won't leave you- Said Hermione smiling

-Maybe you could sing to me- Asked Malfoy joking

-But, I sing pretty bad… oh well you can't see my tomato face so I'll sing- Said Hermione nervous

Hermione starts to sing a song in Italian, "_con te partiro"_, Malfoy started to giggle, and Hermione stopped her song.

-Don't laugh, I told you that I sing bad- Replied a bit angry Hermione

-it's the contrary, I laugh because you said you sing bad but you sing like a light soprano, yes granger even in the magic world the opera is well known, you have such a beautiful voice and you said it's bad… you really underestimate yourself- Explain Draco

Hermione couldn't said nothing, she was like a strawberry red and bright, but she continue singing, after the Italian song, she starts a French song "Habanera" the famous opera.

Narcisse was hearing the full conversation, and then she decided to leave them in their red and pink world; she only left a note that said.

_Dear Hermione and Draco:_

_Thank you for a great noon, I can rest assured knowing that my dear son is in the capable hands of such a caring witch, please take care you two, I'll come and visit again… and sorry for going like that but I didn't want to disturb your lovely scene (yes I'm laughing)._

_Have a good night _

_Narcisse B. Malfoy._

* * *

Well... more reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions and advices

Hi there! Well I know it's been a while but the school just don't let me write anything, my last update was for one of my Spanish fics and only because I have written them already, whatever, grammar advice, Harry Potter characters and original story AREN'T MINE, thanks to Kelly my supporter and congrats for become Beta rider, and thanks to all the followers of this crazy story.

Chapter 7: Confessions and advices

It has been a month after the visit of Narcisse and Draco was continuously in bed due to his headaches that make him blind and weak, for this situation Hermione ask Harry to let her work at home, so she could take care of Malfoy and his "grade 2" condition, as a good brother Harry agreed to this; so, the result of this situation was that the relation between Draco and Hermione grows to the point that everyone could tell that they were childhood friends, and a bit more than that.

-Hi there! How are you feeling today Draco? - Said Hermione knocking the door and entering to his room.

-Like always, tired, weak, and awfully boring, but at least I can see your panda face… yesterday was a raccoon face but your eyes bags evolved to a panda's- Answer Draco from his bed smiling at the look that Hermione has.

-Really, A panda? I've never going to let you watch a panda's special program again- Said Hermione while searching for a mirror –My god! You are right I look like a panda! - Exclaimed Hermione when she looks at her image in the mirror - But it can't be helped, I have work to do and I hate to leave the things half done, and also I can't leave the things for today to another time, so… crap! I need more coffee - Was saying Hermione to explain herself.

-Oh come on Hermione, neither Potter nor I would accept such a thing; you need to rest… no, no excuses; you need to rest now… -Was saying Draco, but Hermione give him a "you're not going to change my mind" look -I give up, it seems that you don't want; well at least could you give me that glass please? - Said Draco when Hermione intends to reply, and pointed to a glass in his bed table with water on it. But that was only a plan, Hermione didn't notice the cunning look on Malfoy's eyes and when she tried to give the glass to him all of sudden he took away the glass and pushed her on his bed.

-What the hell are you doing you stupid snake? - Asked Hermione very angry.

-Forcing a foolish lioness to take a break or at least a nap- Answer Draco smiling, but a bit agitated. -Hell Granger, that movement took away all my energy, I should take a nap too- Continued saying Draco.

-it's your fault for forcing me, you could only tell me to go to sleep- Said Hermione calmly, but she stayed in the bed.

-No, because you never hear … Are you disgusted by my presence? - Said Draco, he knows that the answer was negative but still he wants to ask.

-No, if you were disgusting, I would have left the room the moment I said the first word, and me? Am I still a mudblood to you? - Asked Hermione while searching for a good position to sleep.

-Don't ever say that word again! And of course not, you're one of the few trustful people that I have in my live, and also a very special person, so don't say that word again, it's the regret of my life- Said Draco a bit loud at first but he low down the tone while talking to end in a soft and sad voice.

-Ok, until now you've never use that word, so I'm ever going to say it because that word bother both of us, and you win this time, let's rest a bit, I hope you don't mind that I hug you like this, I always sleep with my big stuffed lion, but I'm so tired and comfortable to move from here… and… you… don't … let… go… either… so…- Said Hermione falling asleep.

Draco was surprised at first, but then he realized that he was the one that was grabbing her hand since the beginning and don't want to let her go, he smile at himself and whispered softly in her ear: - Avoir des beaux rêves, ma princesse- an then he fall asleep hugging Hermione.

A moment later Draco was dreaming, but a soft voice start to talk, thinking that the voice was just a dream he tried to fall more unconscious, but then he heard a familiar name with a familiar voice.

-Harry…Harry, help me…Harry… be careful… watch out! ... Harry, don't die… Harry…Harry- Was saying Hermione in her sleep, Draco woke up the first second he recognized Hermione's voice, and keep listen, she was sniffing while talking, in the beginning he tough she was conscious but her eyes were firmly closed –Harry… Harry- Draco feel a pain in his chest "_Maybe Potter thinks of her as a sister, but she think of him in a different way" _thought sadly Draco, just when he was thinking about the relationship between Harry and Hermione, the woman of his thoughts spoke again -You… are… such… a worrisome… brother …Harry… and… a… cute… one… too…- Said Hermione smiling and hugging Draco again.

The moment she said that, Draco smile and sigh in relief, but also he wants to know more about Hermione's feelings.

-Hermione, hum… what do you think about me? I mean, Draco- Asked Draco to Hermione with a soft voice, Hermione only smile at that before answer.

-Such… a… stupid… foolish… self-center… funny… handsome… and… lovely… snake- Whispered Hermione while hugging Draco a bit tight, at first Draco fears that she may woke up, but when he looked at her, she was smiling and breathing softly, and so that only means she wasn't conscious. Draco was having mixed feelings, but his heart was like a balloon, full of joy, curious like a snake he decided to ask more.

-Do… Do you li-like him?- Said Draco with a shaking voice, all this time with her was only to prove that he wasted his school time with girls like Pansy or Astoria when the perfect princess for him, the snake prince, was before his eyes, always walking between a king and a nuisance, and the only thing he did to her was making her suffer, making her cry, and when she couldn't stand his stubbornness she punch him "_What a waste of time" _Thought Draco.

Hermione was still asleep but she put a serious face and answer: - No… I … don't… like… him…- The moment Draco hear that, he sigh in sadness, and asked himself how in Merlin's hat, some one that was humiliated from him, could possibly like him back, that was just a silly question, but Hermione continued talking – i… love… that… cute… ferret… - Draco jumped in surprise when she said that, and start to look at her face that was pink, and she was trying to hide it in his chest, that was the moment when he repeats to himself "_And that is the cause, of my first behavior, I didn't want to know you Granger, because if I fall for you, I wouldn't let you go, but it's already too late, this basilisk is going to hunt you until you get petrified and fall for more and more, I love you my dear lioness, I really love you" _Though Draco and hugging Hermione back, he fall asleep again.

-Hum… Draco? What time is it? I have to send some important documents, and also call Harry at twelve- Said Hermione waking up and looking for a clock or something that could tell her the time.

-Maybe one or two, but not twelve, the shadows could tell you the time- Said Draco half sleep

-HOLY CIRCE! ITS TWO O' CLOCK, HARRY MUST BE WORRIED!- Screamed Hermione, and she left the room

Two hours and tons of apologies later, Harry, Hermione and Draco were having tea in Hermione's house, and Draco was reporting to Harry the events that made Hermione lose the time.

-Hahahaha… so that's what happened, hahahaha – Was saying Harry in laughs

-It's not funny Harry- answer Hermione that was red because of shame

-It is! That's what you get for not taking care of yourself- Said Harry smiling

-And you dare to call yourself my brother? Shut up! - Yell Hermione

-Of course, and that's what a brother do, laugh about the silly things that the silly sister do- Answer Harry

-Potter you must had saw it, yesterday she had a raccoon face, but today she evolved to a panda face, and also she talks in her sleep- Said Draco smiling

-Morgana! How could I do that? ... I want to die here- Said Hermione hiding her face on his hands.

-Hahahaha I'd love to see that, and I already known that you talk in your sleep my dear Mione… so, what did she said Malfoy? - Asked Harry curious.

-Oh, nothing much, something about her lovely and cute brother, and something about a certain snake, I suppose it refers to me, …and also that she wants another slice of a cake, bigger that the first one- Lied Malfoy, that mentally swear that none would know the truth of that talk.

-Hahahaha bigger, really? That's just like you Mione, always wanting more, now tell me was it a chocolate cake or a cheese pie? – Said Harry laughing more

-Well I think it was a Vanilla cake, but it had to have some strawberries on it, because she was fighting to get the bigger one- Said Draco

=She is such a glutton= Said Harry and Draco at the same time

-No more Malfoy, you… yeah both of you are idiots, just KEEP QUIET! - End Hermione and run to the kitchen

Draco and Harry look at each other and smile, they were really devilish.

-Well, now that we're kind of alone, I have to tell you something, Blaise and Theo were working on a spell that could help you, and it's almost ready, but first we have to remove the dark mark, and for that I find a way to do it, but… it's a bit dangerous, I've… been practicing every day- Was saying Harry cautious –If you're wondering why it has to be me, It's because the wand that it's necessary to make the spell is the elder wand- End Harry with a sorry look

-So, in short, you're telling me that there is a solution for this problem, but the solution involves the so called "death" wand, is that right?- Asked Draco a bit nervous, but he sigh, and smile –Well, at least all of you found a way to free myself from this stupid condition- Said Draco

-Yeah, I promise you Malfoy I'm going to practice more until I feel like doing it in a safety way, and also we're looking for other solution so I'm not going to force you- Assured Harry

-Well, thank you Potter but I think I'll take the first one, and I'll be waiting until you feel that way, but please hurry up I hate being the weakest in the world- Said Malfoy smiling.

-The hell I would let you do that Harry- Said Hermione seriously.

-I know you'll be listening Mione- Said sighing Harry

-Draco, could you please let me talk to Harry a moment? I beg you- Said Hermione looking a bit fierce, Draco left them alone, but he cast a spell to hear what they were talking about and wait behind the door

-There is no way in this world, or heaven and not Hell either that I would let you use that wand, not with him … or anyone- Said angrily Hermione

-I know Mione, and I understand that you're worried about him, but to tell the truth I don't have the confidence to find other solution, the spell that the guys are making is very difficult and, I'm not exaggerating Mione, they cried, they really cried in frustration while making it, but at the same time they were really happy to find a way for Malfoy's sake- Said Harry

-God, it seems complicated, more than I thought, but I'm still worried for Malfoy, and for you too, more for you Harry, you know that you're my only family now, you promise me that you never going to leave me alone, so please don't use that wand, it only causes the death to its owner, I'm really scared Harry, I can't lose you, not my brother- Said Hermione with teary eyes and she hugged Harry at the end.

-It can't be helped Mione, that is the only wand that surpass Voldemort's in power, and I'm the owner, I'm scared too, hell, I'm more than you are, i… promise that I'm going to use the invisibility cloak, I'm not sure about it but you know it could hide me from death… I wish I have other for Malfoy- Said Harry hugging Hermione and trying to comfort her.

-Silly, I'm pretty sure that the spell is going to be casted in a correct way, so I don't have to be afraid for that- Said Hermione smiling

-well, don't blame me if there is something wrong at the end- Said Harry smiling too – and also, please watch your sleep my dear, or you could say your true feelings and a certain ferret is going to take advantage of them, right Malfoy?- Sad Harry opening the door.

-DRACO MALFOY! YOU WERE LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION? - Yell furiously Hermione –I'll give you ten minutes, run and hide, cause if I find you, I _obliviate _you- Said Hermione and left the room.

-I might have advised you before, but Hermione hate when others listen to her private talking, so for your sake, life or whatever you love the most run little ferret, run- Said Harry smiling.

-Hate you Potter- Said Malfoy.

-It's a revenge for lying to me about Hermione sleeping talk- Said Harry with a suspicious look

-How did you know that? – Asked Malfoy half angry half scared

-It's easy, Hermione prefers chocolate over vanilla, and also she don't have to fight for a strawberry because I always give her the biggest, I know, she said something about her feelings for you, she thinks I don't know anything but I do, so I give you an advice Malfoy, hurt my sister and you die, I'm not the lion king for nothing- Said Harry giving Malfoy a serious and a scary glare, and so he left.

"_Morgana, Potter is sharper than I thought, but still, why is Potter and Granger so attached to each other? Why Hermione did said that he's her only family? What about the weasel? … What about me? Am i not reliable enough?"_ Thought Draco but he was already locked in his room just in case that Hermione were looking for him.

* * *

Well… reviews please!sorry if it's a bit incoherent but I'm tired, I was making my university project that consisted in design seven houses so, im the one with the panda look, and I'm just really exhausted … my kingdom for a bed! … Hope you like it.


End file.
